Rejoining Destiny
by Thanatos's daughter
Summary: Tell me, my dear, what would happen if Bella found out about the Pack before Jacob? If Jacob was the one to plead with Bella to stay away from Sam Uley and his "gang"? Pay attention onlooker, and see how these two minuscule details ultimately change the Destiny of Bella and all who surround her.
1. Prologue

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE: Being the first time I have written any Twilight fanfiction, on or off site, most of the dialogue is taken directly out of the movie script for the first couple chapters, including this prologue. I apologize but I need to get a better grasp of the characters mindset and show the gradual diversion from the plot line. All rights are reserved to the author, Stephanie Myers and the Screenwriter.**_

"We need to leave Forks."

The shock and confusion set in before the question even registered in her brain. Unconsciously words slipped from her tongue, asking questions while her conscious tried to catch up with her.

"What? Why?" Leave Forks? Forks had become her home, more than Phoenix had ever been. Despite his rather clueless nature Charlie had become her Father and the idea of leaving became a foreign concept. She stared at his amber eyes, beautiful proof of his appreciation for human life, and tried to search for some reason as to why this would be even considered. His eyes, usually full of care and wisdom, were expressionless.

"It's time. Carlisle's supposed to be 10 years older than he looks; people will start noticing. " Eternal youth was only one of the many symptoms of being a vampire, along with the unquenchable thirst for human blood, but it was the most obvious and Edward has shared with her the many times this specific perk had robbed them of a home. The constant move was the price they had to pay for interactions with humans. None the less the idea of leaving Forks filled her with a dread she couldn't understand.

"But...when?" Her hesitant question was met with a swift answer that only served to tighten the knot in her stomach.

"Now." The answer was sharp and his eyes still carried the eerie expression of nonchalance. She reeled back in shock, trying to take this sudden change in. She scrambled for a reply and stumbled out an answer, words as clumsily as her feet normally are.

"I have to think of something to tell Charlie but I can be ready-" the rest of her sentence, uncertain that it was, died in her throat, overpowered by the cold words Edward spat.

"Not you. Us" Her heart exploded. She stared in shock. Since when did her and Edward become an us and them principle? She always thought that she belonged with them, that their family was the family she was meant to be a part of. Carlisle and Esme where the ideal parents, Emmett was her big brother and Rosalie was the older sister who had no time for her. Alice was her best friend and Jasper-

"What?-no-Edward, what happened with Jasper-that was nothing. " She reasoned, pleading with him to think. this. through. He easily shot back a response and it shocked her and how well thought thought through this was, like he had been thinking about this for a while. She couldn't bear to think about it any longer.

"Nothing compared to what could have happened. You don't belong in my world. " And there it was, what Rosalie had been saying since Day 1. Her biggest fear. That she truly didn't belong with them, with him, that she wasn't good enough. For the first time in her life she belonged somewhere, with someone and now that person was shredding that hope along with her heart.

"I belong with you. " It was a desperate plea for him to simply remember. They were in love. They were _soulmates_. Isn't that what he always said? That they belonged to each other and no one else?

"No you don't. " This was the first bit of emotion he has shown in this little debacle. His eyes hardened, his beautiful amber eyes that were supposed to be filled with love where overflowing with anger and hate and his jaw clenched.

"I'm coming. " She straightened her back and tried to pretend to be commanding. As usual in his presence, her confidence faded and it sounded more like a question that a demand.

"I don't want you to come!" He growled out, losing his pristine composure and gaining his anger along with it. She crawled into herself and flinched from his words.

"You don't...want me?" The words confirmed her fear. She wasn't good enough for him and he finally realized it himself.

"No. " It was blunt and harsh and everything her elegant Edward isn't. She stepped backwards, trying to understand where this was coming from.

"I'd like to ask one favor though. " There it was, the Edward she knew and loved. He wouldn't leave her in shambles like this. She looks up, staring into his amber eyes with a hope welling in her chest, overpowering the knot and dreaded resting in her stomach.

"Don't do anything stupid or reckless - Do you understand?" He paused, eyes searching mine and finding the hope so obviously on display.

"...for Charlie's sake. Just...take care of yourself. " A smile almost lit up her face at his concern but was hidden by the fact that he was still abandoning her.

"I...yes...I will" She stumbled over her words, uncertain and endearing. His eyes softened momentarily. He spoke, hoping his words will offer some comfort when all they did in reality was show her the finality of the situation and ignite a desperation in her so deeply that it overpowered her dignity.

"Don't worry. You're human. Time heals all wounds from your kind. Particularly if you're not reminded." No, she refused to let him leave her. She couldn't handle if he left her. They are soul mates, her life has no purpose without him.

"No this is-don't do this. Please" It was a plea, without dignity or care, it was the sheer desperation of a woman whose entire life was about to be ripped away from her.

"Try to understand. Every moment with you is about restraint. You're too fragile. I'm tired of pretending to be something I'm not. Reigning myself in to be with a human. " His face was hard again, his eyes closed off. He was beginning to get angry again so she interrupted to give a second desperate plea.

"Then take my soul. I don't care! I don't want it without you!-" She would have went on but was interrupted by heart shattering words, words that confirmed every doubt she had, words that proved to her that what little self worth she had she didn't deserve. Words that killed her and destroyed her at the same moment they left the vampires lips.

"You're not good for me. " She could almost hear the "enough" he forgot to say but it was clear in his eyes, his resolve. He continued.

"I've let it go on too long. I'm sorry." Sharp tears spring at her eyes and she knows if she starts crying she'll never stop. He steps forward to kiss her and she leans forward, hoping, but the kiss ends a second after it starts.

"I promise it will be like I never existed. Goodbye Bella. " He may have said her name earlier but this time she hung onto it, repeating it over and over in her head, pretending he was whispering it in her ear. In her despair she missed his look of sadness and by the time she opened her eyes, which she didn't remember closing, (have they been shut this entire time?) he was gone.

"-wait-" She whispered, voice cracking and shaking. She spun around, her eyes searching for any hint of him. A breeze, a blur, anything, until she saw it.

It was just a leaf. A little red-bronze thing fluttering in the wind, the only hint to his direction. She ran after him, her feet certain for the first time in her life, panting and scrambling after him.

"Edward?!"

His name left her lips and the sound was pained even to her own ears.

She kept running and running deeper into the wood, the uselessness of her actions not escaping her. She knew she will not catch him but also that she must try. She ran and ran until she didn't remember what happened next. Perhaps she tripped and knocked herself out. Perhaps she fell and refused to get up. Perhaps she sank at the knees and didn't get up, couldn't get up, because her broken heart and shattered mind anchored themselves to the ground in the hopes Edward would come back for her. The last thing Isabella Swan remembered was a gigantic black wolf, a man's arms around her, too warm to be His arms, floating above the ground and the feeling of dread she had since Edward suggested leaving Forks lifting from her stomach replaced by a betraying feeling of satisfaction.


	2. Charlie Swan: I

Chapter One:

Charlie Swan is a man of many things. He is Chief of Police in Forks, affectionately called Chief by his friends. He is a divorcee, a man of the law and a good friend. What he considers his most important label, however, is Father. That is why Charlie was so concerned when his daughter, Isabella, called Bella by everyone lest they face her wrath, didn't return home at night.  
 _'This is alright. This isn't the first time she's forgotten to call and say she's staying over at a friends. I'll just call her and ask where she is. '_

She didn't answer and his call went to voicemail. He left a slightly annoyed message and hung up. He grew more concerned when she didn't reply or show up home the next night. Or the next. Or the next. By the third night he had put out a missing persons order as well as called every person he thought Bella might be with. This included phoning Dr. Cullen, whose son his daughter was dating, much to Charlie's continued disapproval. He grew suspicious when the animated voice told him the number was out of service but his concern for his daughter outweighed his police honed instincts.  
On the fifth night hope came to him in the form of a large man, bare chested and muscular, carrying his daughter,who shivered against the unrecognizable man. If Charlie had cared to notice more than the fact that this boy, for seeing him closer he surely couldn't be more than 20, had his daughter in his arms he would have noticed the way Billy, Billy Black that is, was giving the boy a look of pride that was mixed with concern for his best friend's daughter. However Charlie was too concerned for his daughter to notice and recall anything besides a single sentence Billy explained, answering the question Charlie didn't know he dared to ask.  
"It's Sam Uley. He's found her. "  
With Billy, his best friend who wouldn't lie to him, confirming that _yes this is real_ and _no he's not hallucinating_ , his daughter is returned and alive, he ran to her. He was over to the boy in what felt like an eternity, but was in reality a few seconds, lifting his daughter out of Sam's hands and into his own arms.  
"Thank you Sam. Thank God. " He tried to express his gratitude to the boy, taking note of his fierce expression and protective gaze, but felt that he came up much too short.  
He was too distracted carrying Bella back to the house, holding her close to his chest, to see Harry Clearwater,who was arriving having heard the good news, and Billy give the boy a nod filled with praise and gratitude. He did not see the young Quileute back away, accepting no praise but casting a backwards glance at the house, his watchful eye making sure the girl he had just carried in from the woods was safe. He hardly saw Jacob run up beside him, peering at Bella with an expression of mixed concern and sheer joy. He completely missed the exchange between Sam and Jacob, the boy at his side looking back to see the older male staring at him, an unreadable expression on Sam's tan features. He was entirely focused on Bella and it wasn't until he was carrying her up the stairs that he spoke to his half conscious daughter.  
"What were you thinking, Baby? Why were you out there?" Charlie spoke softly trying not to startle Bella but wanting his answer as well. Bella was a smart girl and, although she made questionable decisions regarding her personal life, she was wise enough not to lie in the woods wearing only a jacket to protect against the cold.  
"He's...gone" The answer startled him and he was going to ask her what she meant but one look at her told Charlie that his little girl needed rest. Silently he took his daughter up to her room and placed her underneath her covers, removing her shoes and jacket while tucking the blanket up to her chin. He locked the window, not allowing any of the biting wind to come in and chill his daughter more. He shut the light and left the room.  
If Charlie had stayed he would have bore witness to the horrible nightmares his only child had and been concerned. He would have seen the way she tossed and turned in the night, throwing blankets about and uncurling and curling into the fetal position. He would have heard her whimpers and saw the way her hands clenched and the tears that streamed from her eyes. However Charlie left the room and instead chose to sit downstairs, choosing instead to have a rather alarming conversation with Billy Black and Harry Clearwater.  
"So she was in the woods the entire time? Just lying on the forest floor?" Jacob's voice rang through the silent house, telling Charlie the tale of his daughter's disappearance that he didn't bother to ask. Jacob's questions fell on deaf ears as Charlie walked into the rooms, weary and tired from his worrying. With a gentle hand Jacob guided him to the couch where he sank into the cushions, Harry at his side.  
"Thank you Jake" he muttered, exhausted.  
"Is she alright Chief?" Jacob's voice was concerned and he knew without looking that the boy's eyes would only have love in them. He wasn't sure how his daughter missed it but Charlie knew that this boy, his best friend's son, had been in love with his daughter since the moment they met.  
"Yes Jake, she'll be alright. " This may seem like a lie to most but Bella was strong and Charlie knew she would carry on, he just didn't know how long it would take. He chose not to voice these concerns out loud and chose instead to send the boy home.  
"Don't worry Jacob. Go home. Get some rest. " The boy looked like he was about to object but a stern look from Billy sent him on his way.  
"You ought to get some rest too Charlie. I know you haven't slept a wink since Bella disappeared. " Harry pointed out, staring rather bluntly at the deep bags under his eyes. Charlie chose to ignore him instead of confessing that he hadn't slept at all in the last three days. He instead turned towards Billy, who was sitting in his wheelchair across from them.  
"Did the boy, Sam, mention why she was out in the woods that long? And why she didn't call me?" Charlie asked, hoping for a logical explanation why his baby girl was laying on the cold forest floor, practically dead.  
"No. I was hoping you would know. " Billy wasn't accusing him but Charlie shrank under that inquiring stare. Bella's words rang through his head, loud and clear. _'He's gone.'_ Charlie would've asked who was gone but he already knew.  
"I'm not sure but I know it has to do with that boy. Edward Cullen. " All the men looked at each other. They knew how much Charlie disliked the relationship between the Cullen boy and his Bella but they also know that the entire family skipped out of town the day she went missing. Charlie Swan may not know many things but he knows that Edward Cullen had something to do with his daughter's disappearance into the woods.


	3. Isabella Swan: I

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: Once again this chapter follows the movie verse, however here are some subtle diversions. Unfortunately the first couple chapters will only be subtle diversions. I didn't want to rush into changing things because I have an exact spot where I want to make a change. The reason I wanted to start so early into the story without making any major changes was to get a better feeling of the characters and to show Bella's perspective during the depression and Charlie's perspective when Bella went missing. All right remain to Stephanie Myers and, for now, the Screenwriter.**

She was dead to the world. She would look ahead and not see anything, instead pretending she was staring into amber eyes or laughing at a joke from a black pixie. The only movements she were robotic, eat, sleep, drink, urinate, nightmares, school, except the click of her fingers on the keyboard. As she contemplated writing an email to her mother Renee about Him, about how she missed them and how she didn't feel whole without Him and how she held on to his existence with her sheer desperation, using her memories to try and hold herself together. She lay in a walking depression for months on end, His memory haunting her day and night while her friends and family watched on concerned.

Jessica and Eric try to make her laugh but the words never touch her ears. She is still repeating the chant in her head, like the heartbeat he didn't have. 'Bella.' over and over until she can't hear anything.

Angela and Mike try to wake her up from her stupor, telling her there are other fish in the sea and other phony phrases. The good intentions, just like the jokes, fall on deaf ears. Eventually they stop trying.

Her father simply watches her, concern practically radiating but he is too unsure to make any move. After a long time of uncertainty he grows desperate.

"You're going to Jacksonville to live with your mother. " Her father's words ring through her ears, just like words so similar rang through them what was it? Was it really three months ago? It felt like yesterday. A familiar panic and dread sets into her stomach.

"What? Why?" Bella asks fearfully. She can't leave Forks. What if He comes back for her and she isn't here? How would he find her then and rescue her from this full existence.

"I just-don't know what to do anymore. You don't act like someone left you; more like someone died. " She flinched and looked away from the unintentionally cruel words. He had stumbled upon how she was feeling with a few misplaced words and more a second she swore his eyes were a hard amber. She looked back and saw a loving brown.

"I'm not leaving Forks. " She protested. This time a nagging at the back of her head told her she was attached to this town for a reason more than Edward but she ignored it. None the less she HAD to stay here.

"Bells, the bastards not coming back. " She nods because deep in her heart she knows He left forever but something is telling her she can't leave Forks. She only assumes it's because of Him.

"It isn't normal, this behavior. And frankly it's framing the hell outta me and your mother. " He smiles gently before encouraging her "go to Jacksonville. Make some new friends. "

"I like my old friends. " It was a last ditch attempt to stay and the dread at her stomach increased with the lie. She hadn't seen any of her friends since He left her. Charlie must have known this because he pointed it out a second later.

"You never even see them anymore. " Time to make something up she decided, before the nagging in the back of my head kills me.

"I do too. In fact I'm...um... going to hang out with Jake tomorrow. " She knew that he believed her because the second she mentioned Jake his eyes lit up and he smiled widely. She quickly excused herself and ran outside, climbing into her truck and going for a ride.

She couldn't remember the last time she drove by her neighbor's place, he was the opposite way to school and that's the only place she had been in a long time. Bella smiled and waved as she drove by, happy for the first time in a long time, probably since she can continue to stay in Forks. Her neighbor, Bob Marks, was hauling two motorcycles, almost unrecognizable, onto the back of a trailer. Normally she wouldn't care about the fate of the death traps that are called bikes but she had a quick flash of His voice in her head, 'don't do anything stupid or reckless'. With a grin she slowed the truck down and got out.

Bella didn't learn much from her mother but Renee had taught her one thing, bargaining. With fifteen minutes and twenty dollars Bella had two new motorcycles in the back of her truck and done exactly what He told her not to. It brought a freedom to her stomach and she would have raced home to show Charlie but decided ultimately that he wouldn't approve. She got her stigma against motorcycles from him after all. Renee wouldn't have taught her how to be responsible.

Bella chewed on the bottom of her lip, worried. She had a tarp to cover the bikes but that wouldn't last long under Charlie's honed police suspicion. She has no place to put them unless...well Jake, Jacob Black that is, enjoys fixing motorized automobiles and she can store them there until they become ride able. She can worry about a more permanent solution later.

Smiling happily and no longer chewing her lip she decided that she had enough excitement for the night and headed home. Parking her truck outside her house she unlocked the door, managing to only slightly trip over a stray rock on the way in, and called out.

"Dad! I'm home!" Finding no reply she began walking towards the living room, thinking that he might have fallen asleep on the couch, before she stumbled, quite literally, onto the note on her refrigerator.

"Going fishing with Billy and Harry. Will be gone for a while. Eat without me -Charlie. "

She threw the note away after she read it and headed upstairs, choosing to relax in her room then make herself a meal.

On a regular day a good book would keep her entertained for hours on end but lately all she has done is read and cry, even Withering Heights would make her quit halfway through due to sheer boredom and stray thoughts. She couldn't seem to concentrate. First Charlie was considering sending her home then she was buying motorcycles to spite Him. What made it worse was for a moment there, when she handed Bob her money, she could have sworn she saw Him standing there, looking disapproving but as gorgeous as ever. She needed to see Him again, needed to know that He was real, and if riding a motorbike would make him come back to her than she will do it without a second thought.


	4. Jacob Black: I

Jacob Black, affectionately dubbed 'Jake' by his friends, has been in love with Bella Swan since he was six years old. Their fathers are best friends so they spent almost every waking hour together as children. It was the girl next door scenario, the best friends to lovers hope. When Bella left to live in Phoenix with her mom it felt like his heart shattered in two. He was only a child, still is really, but he knew that she was the one for him. The only one for him.  
So when Bella came back to Forks and Charlie said that she'd be staying Jacob thought that this was his chance. Then she started dating that Cullen and was hopelessly in love with him until his family picked up and left, leaving her in the woods. Charlie went crazy until she was found and Bella, well she's been like a zombie these last few months, unresponsive and asleep even when she was awake. He hadn't seen her smile since He left.  
Needless to say, he was extremely surprised when her truck pulled up on his front lawn. He practically raced out the front door, almost tripping over the frame which he will never admit to, and swept her into a hug the second she hopped out of her truck. He might have called her name out but he was too caught up in the excitement that Bella, his Bells, was wandering around almost like she was before He showed up. He grinned down at her, taking in her surprise and acceptance of his show of affection.  
"Bout time you came by." He teased, grinning like a fool. She stepped out of his embrace and reached up to grab the tarp on her truck while saying  
"I brought you something." He could make out the excitement in her voice but his own excitement died when she finished pulling the tarp off.  
"Scrap metal. You shouldn't have." Jacob bit out sarcastically. It was a pile of junk only barely resembling a motorbike. Bella continued on, ignoring his sarcastic reply.  
"I saved them from the dump. They'd cost more than they're worth to fix...unless one had a mechanic type friend." She looked up him with such excitement and hope in her brown doe eyes that he already knew he'd do whatever she asked.  
"Me being the mechanic type friend?" He bit out only to look on amused when she shrugged.  
"Since when are you interested in motorcycles?" He asked, half amused and half curios. In all the years Jacob has known her, which has been practically forever in his mind, Bella had never shown any fondness towards the so labeled "death machines".  
"Recently." He hid his smile under the guise of checking the bikes out. Now this is His Bella, all snark and attitude not the meek and broken mess He had left her in.  
"The parts alone will be pricey." He commented, actually looking over the bikes properly.  
"I have a college fund I can dig into. " Jacob tried to control his shock and not whip around to look at her but he doubted that he did very well.  
"Charlie's going to love that." Charlie would flip. He hates motorcycles with a passion, being a cop and all. He's seen way too many motorcycle accidents and Jacob has heard many horror stories.  
"Charlie won't know. " This time he knew he was gaping like a fool. Maybe this wasn't his Bella, she wouldn't lie to Charlie, but it's been a major improvement to the last few months.  
"Wow. Lying to Dad. Blowing college money. Repairing dangerous machines-that I'm guessing you'll want to ride?" He ticked off each 'offense' on his fingers before turning to look at her to ask his question. She didn't look nearly as impressed as he was.  
"I really get if you think this is stupid and reckless. " She started but he cut in quickly.  
"Oh it's totally stupid and reckless." Smirking and leaning forward he whispered playfully.  
"When do we start?"  
Maybe this wasn't His Bella but if repairing motorcycles was the way to break her out of being the next Walking Dead then he'll do it gladly. He was rewarded by what he felt was the most precious reward, Bella's face lit up in the biggest grin he'd ever seen on her face and the first grin he'd seen in months.  
If he wasn't so caught up in her smile, in laughing and joking, trying to draw another grin from her, he would have noticed the three men watching them. He would have noticed the tall Quileute males, hair cropped and tattooed, watching them with a ferocity and danger in their eyes that would have made many a men cower beneath such an intense stare. The men, for they weren't boys any longer, watched as the pair pulled the bikes out of the back of the red truck and into the garbage with a watchful eye. Sam Uley, the oldest in the little pack of men watching the Black house, turned. He and the others, slink back into the woods without a whisper leaving their lips or a glance backwards.  
However Jacob Black was too caught up in Bella Swan, as he has been multiple times before and will be multiple times after, to notice the gang of men who looked on them with such ferocious stares.


	5. Isabella Swan: II

She watched as Jacob fluttered around the blanket filled with motorcycle parts in obvious excitement. Just being around Jacob was like you were absorbing his happiness and Bella had never felt more alive.  
"If we're going to be working on this every day we should probably include some homework. " At his questioning look she teased.  
"Don't want the Dads to think I'm a bad influence on you. " Bella almost laughed at that. Since day one it's been Jake goading her into doing things, whether it starting a mud fight or drawing a mustache on her dad when he was sleeping, it was Jake's idea. Jacob must have picked up on her line of thought because he quickly shot a reply back, laughing.  
"You influence me? Please."  
"I'm older than you. " She half teased and half reasoned. She missed his look of dismay at the reminder but didn't miss his sharp reply.  
"Age ain't nothing but a number. " The answer was defensive but her reply was teasing.  
"And I convinced you to secretly build me two-wheeled death machines. "

Jake gasped in mock horror and clasped his hands over his chest.  
"God you're right! You're like Satan-" His teasing was interrupted by an unknown voice calling out gruffly.  
"Yo, Jake, you in here?" Bella jumped up and covered the bikes with the tarp the second two boys walked in. Jake placated her panic with a hand on her shoulder and a few reassuring words.  
"It's cool, it's just my boys. " Jake's friends. She's never met any of his friends before, he tends to be alone when she visits. None the less, the idea of hanging out with Jacob's friends seems like an entertaining idea.

"Hey Jake-" the taller boy called out before he stopped abruptly at the sight of her. The tall boy and the short one exchanged a look but Bella didn't dare read into it. Instead she watched suspiciously as a wicked grin graced both their faces and Jacob rushed to introduce them.

"Hey. This is Bella and this is Quil and Embry." He pointed to each of the boys in turn. The wicked grin never slipped off the shorter boy's, Quil's, face but Embry nodded respectively at her.

"So the bike building story is true." Quil teased and something about this boy, maybe the fact that he's Jacob's friend, made her smile and lift her chin in joking pride.

"I taught him everything he knows" Jacob laughed at that. Bella Swan is useless at repairs and that is something Jacob definitely knows. She gasped in mock offense, resting her hand on her chest. The wicked smile on Quil's face grew and Embry's rising smirk began to seem positively villainous.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" She wanted to pause in shock or at least sputter but for Jacob's sake she brushed off the question with fake ease.

"Oh, we're just friends." Embry laughed, not unkindly, and Jacob's face heated up. That explained the look the boys shared earlier as well as the, what must be, knowing grins.

"Oooo. Burn." Quil snickered at the rather childlike response and she tried to hide her slight grin. From the knowing look in Embry's eyes, she knew that she had failed. Jacob scrambled for a reply, his russet skin taking on a rosy glow as Quil and Embry continued to laugh.

"I said she's a girl and a friend." It seemed like a pathetic explanation but she didn't say a thing. She didn't want to embarrass Jacob but she also didn't want to give the impression that she liked him in a romantic way. Quil seemed to have no problem embarrassing Jacob however, because he continued goading him.

"Embry, you remember him making that distinction?" He teased as Jacob's face began to get hotter and hotter as his friends ganged up on him.

"Nope" Embry answered, popping the 'p' with a vicious smirk on his face. Bella knew that they would continue teasing Jacob relentlessly so she stepped in to rescue him, her own smirk playing on her face as she turned to Embry.

"So I guess you guys have girlfriends?" Jacob laughed loudly while Embry chuckled.

"Right. Quil took his cousin to prom." That must have been some starting phrase because the next thing Quil was running at Jake calling out.

"Yeah that's still a riot. You want funny Black? I'll show you funny!" Jacob dodged and in mere moments the boys were playfully fighting on the floor. Embry sauntered over, still chuckling, and called out

"I got five bucks on Quil." Bella laughs and moves over so the lanky boy can sit beside her.

"You're on."

They watch on as the scuffle ends and Bella hands over five dollars. Quil and Jacob head to the house to change, turns out rolling on a floor covered in motor oil makes one dirty. Laughing at the two fools Bella turns to Embry.

"How long have you known Jake?" It was more of a conversation starter than an actual question but she was curious. These boys, all of them, seemed almost like brothers to her and it made her wonder how long they must have known each other to develop such a bond.

"My entire life. We go to school together, in La Push." He laughed at this and nudged her teasingly in the side. "Of course we weren't close until you left. Had to hoard him all for yourself, didn't you?" Bella laughed at this. Embry was a good friend, that much is crystal clear, and it made her smile at the thought that someone was there for Jake when she was in Phoenix.

"Someone had to save him from you." She teased back and she got a barking laugh in response. Her and Embry sat there, teasing one another and bonding over their mutual love for Jacob. By the time Jacob and Quil came back they were fast friends.

The quartet hung out multiple times after that day. As the motorcycles began to take shape Bella's relationships with the boys grew. Quil became a source of comedic relief, the person to make everyone laugh or groan in annoyance. Embry was a fast friend but their relationship was solid, bonding over their shared love of books and many bets had been placed since then. Bella soon began looking at these boys like her brothers but dared not get too attached. However, as much as she tried, she clung to them, Jake in specific. He was her best friend, her confidant, and her rock. His playful humor, his compassion, every aspect of his personality was a sharp contrast to His careful restraint. Together the boys made Bella feel lighter, better than she felt even when He was with her. Yet not even Jacob Black could make the nightmares go away.

They always start the same way. Bella is racing through the forest, searching desperately for something. She's turning and turning and turning and there He is. Edward. For some reason in her dreams she isn't scared to say his name.

He's standing there, face cold and expressionless. If she was in her right mind she might recognize the forest, the facial expression, yet she doesn't. Instead she takes a step towards him but he races backwards, flying until he's ten feet away, twenty, fourty, until shes utterly alone. The darkness begins reaching out to her, the forest coming towards her and she's running.

Then she woke up. The night after Jake mentioned Him by name Charlie came up to comfort her. He turned her light on and sat beside her, gently running his hands through her hair.

"You're alright Bells. You're okay." As she cried he got her a glass of water and, uncertain, reached towards her dreamcatcher. If she wasn't waking up from a nightmare she would've smiled at the gift from Embry, meant to catch her bad dreams, instead she watched Charlie as he weakly joked.

"This thing isn't working too well." She pushed her voice out, sounding weak, trying to defend the gift of her friend.

"It's...not as bad as before." He looks up at her in disbelief.

"Yeah. Right." He paused and sat by her awkwardly. She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder gently. If she was paying any attention to her father she would have noticed the look of surprise on Charlie's face before he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, drawing his daughter close, before continuing. Instead she felt his protective gesture and heard his sympathetic words.

"I know what it's like, you know. When your mom left me, I had a hell of a time. Imagined doing all kinds of crazy things, just to stop the pain." Bella avoided his gaze in shame. Is that what she's doing? Building these motorcycles with Jake to try and stop the pain? No. She was trying to prove she was perfectly fine without Him. Charlie continued despite her internal dilemma.

"But hanging out with the boys seems to keep your mind off of….things." Hanging out with the guys made her happy, she hardly thinks of Him when she's around them. When she's alone is a completely different matter. None the less she can't tell Charlie that.

"They keep me afloat." Charlie nodded before kissing the top of her head and standing up. He hovered at the door before speaking.

"That's good, really good Bells. " He paused. "Goodnight kid."

"Night Charlie."

* * *

A/N: From this point on all dialogue is mine.

It seemed like it was only days ago that she had given the bikes to Jake to fix yet they stand perfectly assembled before her eyes. Sleek black paint and polished metal gleam in the rare Forks sunlight and the desire to ride the 'death machine' overtook her.

"They're beautiful Jake. When can I ride them?" Bella asks excitedly, running her hand along the leather seat. If Bella could see herself she would notice the gleam that has been missing from her eyes since He left has almost returned, not fully but enough for her eyes to be noticeably brighter. Jacob however noticed almost automatically and his smile was like the sun, radiant and warm.

"Right now if you want. I know the perfect spot. I'll put 'em in the back of the truck and we can ride around a bit. Sound good?" Jake asked practically bouncing on his feet in excitement. His easy excitement reminded her of a puppy and she almost laughed at the thought but settled for a fond smile that made Jake's, if possible, stretch wider.

"Sounds great. Where are we going?" She asked as they loaded the bike's into her truck.

"Ah ah ahh! That will be a surprise." Jake teased, wagging his finger at her.

"You know I hate surprises." Bella scowled. The uncertainty always left her with an uneasy feeling in her stomach that she has since associated with dread. "Besides, I'm driving." Her grin was practically wicked.

"Fine. Up past the cliffs." Jacob huffed as he sank into the seat beside her.

The drive past the cliffs up at La Push was a silent affair, both parties simply enjoying the other's presence. The only sound that dominated the trip was the undertones of the radio and the metal rolling around in the back until the sound of tires screeching on hard gravel and Bella's sharp "Oh my god!" resounded through the air.

Hopping out of the vehicle Bella dashes forwards until she's a good ten feet from the truck.

"Oh my god! What're you doing? For god's sake stop!"

Her yell resounded through the air and stopped the tan men in their tracks. Bella was yelling at four, now that she was closer and good see them better, gigantic men. They were fighting at the top of the of the cliffs and one of the men had just chucked another over. At this point Jacob had already caught up to her and both sides stared at each other, unsure of what to do. However the surprise soon faded into a flurry of voices.

"Who the fuck is that?"

"Bella come on, you don't want to be picking fights with Sam Uley and his gang."

"Never seen her before in my life."

"Is she the chick from the woods?"

Until they faded to a single, clear sentence.

"Bella? What- what're you doing here?" The voice was more hesitant than she ever remembered hearing it but she remembered none the less. Looking at the boy in the front she recognized the boy immediately.

"Embry? Em- what the hell? You're huge now!" Bella exclaimed, running towards him with a large smile on his face. Out of the three men two stepped back to let Embry deal with the situation but one remains.

"Hey Bells." Embry smiles sheepishly down at her.

"What happened?" She exclaimed, gesturing awkwardly to his new physique. Looking at the man hovering behind Embry she leans in closer to whisper. "Did- did your friends pressure you into anything? Steroids? Cause I can get Charlie to make them leave you alone."

Embry looks at her in shock before shaking his head.

"No, no. It's nothing like that. They're helping me."

"Helping you with what Em? This massive growth spurt I know isn't natural. Em _I_ can help you. I'm your friend." Bella steps forward pleading and the man behind Embry steps forward as well.

"Embry-" The man warns, brown eyes flashing in some unspoken communication.

"I know Jared." Embry addresses the man behind him-Jared- before stepping towards her. Completely ignoring Jacob, who had been surprisingly silent this entire encounter and was simply standing there glaring, Embry grabs her arm and pulls her away from them both.

"Here's the thing Bella- I can't be your friend anymore." With those words Bella's world tilts on it's precarious edge and she doesn't register the return of the other two men and the soaking wet man who was shoved off the cliff. The trio makes their way to Bella and Embry quickly as Bella begins to shout, Jared and Jacob joining them.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean? 'Sorry Bells, good to know ya but I decided I hate your guts?!' Embry Call this is bullshit!" Finally seeing the approaching men out of the corner of her eye, Bella slowly lowers her voice to speak.

"Listen Embry, if they're threatening you we can deal with them. You don't have to be scared of them." Embry, who was looking at the ground in shame, snaps his head up questioningly.

"What are you going on about Bella?-" Whatever he was going to say was interrupted by loud, harsh laughter. Bella whirled around to face the laughing, soaking wet man.

"Scared? Of us? Bullshit. We're his brothers!" The man laughed arrogantly, clutching his stomach and laughing pointedly everywhere towards but her. The other men, Jared included, lightly snickered except the grim one at the back who simply observed. Jacob glared at that one like he expected him to stop the man's behavior some how.  
"Paul-" Jacob growled out threateningly but it seemed weak when he was surrounded by men who towered over him.

"Oh yes little chief. Jump to your master's defense like the bitch you are." Paul snarled bitterly and Bella looked at Embry in shock. Why would he let someone say that to his best friend?

"Shut up! You don't know shit! Besides this doesn't concern you." Bella angrily yelled causing Jared to snicker more.

"Embry is _my brother_ , of course this concerns me. Besides, I'll take any chance I get to show the flea bitten mongrel Jacob Black his place." Paul smirked, standing up and turning to move towards her.

"Enough." A gruff voice bit out but Bella was already stepping forwards. Her arm moved of it's own violation and swung as Paul turned to face her. As brown eyes met brown eyes the flesh of her hand connected with the flesh of his face.


	6. Paul Lahote: I

I know it's been forever since I wrote anything for this story and i apologize but here goes. My first Paul chapter. I was wanting his voice to be really different from anything we've heard yet so let's hear what you think. All your feedback is appreciated and I look forward to hearing where you think we should go next.

Chapter 5

Paul Lahote saw the hand coming before he felt it. He was too shocked to move out of the way and instead stood still, silently in shock, as the pale hand slapped him. His head swung to the side from the force and he imagined it hit the girl quite a bit more than she would have been expecting it to.

This tiny little thing of a woman contained much more fire than he expected. And to hear such vulgar words spill from her lips, from the same face that housed such wide brown eyes, delighted him to no end. It filled him with a joy to see Jacob Black's simpering little pet, as he has heard her described stand up for herself and because of him.

And when brown eyes met brown eyes in a furious stare he suddenly understand. It wasn't if the world stopped or even spun. It was barely noticeable, a small feeling that seemed to center behind his heart.

Letting out a small breath, sharp and quick, the feeling grew. It was like he was a compass and she was true north, his blood magnetized towards her with a fever he never would have expected. Inside the marrow of his bones, his soul screamed.

 _Imprint._

A sharp laugh, almost canine, slipped past his lips and filled a tense silence he hadn't noticed. The sounds of his pack mates taking sharp gasps filled his hears like a typhoon, a gasp made in fear he would conclude later, but at the second he was watching the furrow that appeared between her brows as she looked at him in confusion.

"What the hell are you laughing at me for?" She accuses angrily, brown eyes flaring with rage. He feels the rabid laugh tugging at his lips but suppressing it into a smirk, almost playful. He can see out of the corner of his eyes Sam approaching, his Alpha scared he was going to phase in anger. His amusement tripled and the temptation to goad her into a fit of rage almost overtook his rational thought but he controlled it, seeing a sliver of genuine hurt beneath those angry eyes.

"I'm not laughing at _you_ , doll. Just amused that the Great Jacob Black needs a woman to defend him, spitfire though she is." He mocked, though his tone was distinctly more playful than before. He wanted to tease her, to force her to react and almost laughed again at the short flash of humor that passed her eyes before she covered it. She opened her mouth to speak but Sam interrupted her.

"Paul," he bit out gruffly "stop picking fights." It wasn't quite an Order but Paul knew he was supposed to obey regardless.

"Yes _Paul_ stop picking fights with poor, defenseless girls who almost break their hands punching you in your ugly mug." She teased, a flash of something he hadn't seen in her eyes yet, something that hasn't taken residence anywhere near her body for months, something that looked an awful lot like mischief.

"Ugly? You wound me. I was just teasing, doll, but I doubt you are defenseless. Pulling up here with motorcycles in the back of your truck like some _troublemaker._ Are you being naughty?" He asked with a wicked grin, rocks shifting beneath his feet as he took a step closer and delighted in the flush that traveled up her neck and the snarl that crossed Jacob Black's face.

"Oh I doubt you're the one to lecture me about being naughty." Her lips were tugged into a smirk and she sent a wink at the uncomfortable looking Embry. He chuckled at that and took a step back as Jacob called out to her in shock.

"Bella! What're you doing? That's Paul Lahote! Didn't I tell you he was bad news? Look what he and Uley turned Embry into, some steroid addict freak." Jacob snarled, the Little Alpha finally finding his balls and putting his opinion forth, although his ill-thought action resulted in four large men looking at him in anger.  
"The _hell_ did you just call my brother?" Paul snarled turning his thoughts from his imprint to the wolf-to-be.

"Is Jacob where you heard I was being threatened Bells? It's total bullshit, I promise. Jacob doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about." Embry pleaded before angrily turning to Jacob and damn near snarling.

"Ok Em, I'll believe you but none of this abandoning me shit. Alright?" She smiled at him and jealousy surged through him at the thought Embry could make her smile so happily, as if he was her reason for waking in the mornings. Sam growling out Embry's name snapped him out of his going nowhere thought process.

"Embry…" Everyone knew Sam was denying her request, if it could be called that, for Embry not to abandon her and Embry dropped his head in pain. Before Black could get a word in Paul spoke out.

"Of course you guys can be friends. What the hell do you think this is doll, some kind of cult? You guys can hang out whenever. Actually there is a campfire at La Push coming up, I expect to see you there doll." Paul winked as her eyes turned on him, lighting up as she was invited to hang out with them. The pack watched him in confusion, Embry most of all, but Sam simply nodded his head. With the years they had shared the pack mind Sam knew he did as he wished yet held respect for Sam`s decisions, if Paul was to ignore this one it was for a good reason.

"You better to stick to that, ok Em?" A teasing grin was sent his way.

"Yeah you might kick my ass otherwise. See you this weekend then Bells. I'll come pick you up if that's cool?" Before she could answer Jacob interrupted once again.

"Hey if you can hang around Bella why the hell won't you hang with me?" He asked angrily. Paul could see the hurt in his eyes and felt a savage glee.

"The better question is why he ever hung around with you in the first place." Jared bit out mockingly and they both chuckled darkly at his jibe. He could see Bella wanted to defend her friend but didn't want to compromise her fragile friendship with Embry. Instead she ignored the joke completely.

"Yeah that'll be awesome, thanks Em. Text you later. Come on Jake let's go." She turned to leave then hesitated. "See you guys at the bonfire." She turned and offered a hesitant smile to the pack that we easily returned.

"Looking forward to seeing you there doll." He winked as she turned to look at him. "Oh and doll? If you ever feel like some _naughty thrill seeking_ come visit and I'll teach you to cliff dive, if you're up for it." He goaded her, something inside telling him she would rise to the challenging smirk dancing across his features.

"Oh I'm up for it if you are." She flashes her own sinful smirk that drew him to her even more, making him wish she was close enough to touch. She turned to walk away to join Jacob in the truck before turning back once more and throwing her words over her shoulder.

"Oh and Paul?"

"Yes doll?"

"It's Bella Swan."

He chuckled and replied teasingly.

"Oh I know doll."

 _Bella. Imprint. Bella._


	7. Isabella Swan: III

A/N I apologize. It has been a ridiculously long time since I last posted anything, especially on this story. I also apologize because this chapter is extremely short, as I meant to add more to it. However I figured I would post this to show my readers that I have not given up on this story, just that the numerous projects towards the end of the year demand all of my time. That being said, here is some nice Bella/Paul interaction to saite you until I have completed my projects. Next chapter is the campfire! Love you all xxx ~Teddy

Chapter 7:

As the weekend approached Bella anticipation rose. She had been texting Embry all week, revelling in their once again close friendship and shared sense of humour. She had been so lonely with the Cullen's disappearance and Embry had helped heal that void. When he started ignoring her it crushed Bella so the invitation back into his life made her positively giddy. The fact that Paul invited her, a man she didn't know but excited her all the same, only added to the anticipation.

Turning the corner she pulled into the grocery store parking lot, locking her motorcycle up. She needed something to calm her down so she wasn't pathetically waiting to go to the campfire, baking a pie to take with her seemed the ideal solution.

She walked around the store casually, not in a hurry but searching for the best ingredients possible. Apple pie was the All-American Ideal so she figured there would be few objections to her choice, no mention it was her personal favourite.

"Need some help grabbing that doll?" A deep voice called out from behind her and Bella spun around, still on her tip toes, and feel flat on her ass. Chuckling slightly, he held out a hand to help her up as she groaned out "Damn it, Paul."

"Didn't mean to scare you doll. I was just wondering if you needed someone taller to help you grab that, you're fucking tiny, you know that?" Paul teased, still laughing lightly at her as she wiped the dirt of her jeans. Bella had to laugh a little too, she knew she was short compared to regular people but to this monster of man she must look like a little porcelain tall.

"You might as well be good for something seeing as you won't be my knight in shining armor to catch me before I fall, I guess you can be my butler and carry around my stuff." Bella teased, throwing him a smirk as she handed him her basket to carry. Paul took it with a laugh and easily grabbed two cans of apple pie filling.

"So cruel darling, but your wish is my command."

"In that case, I wish you would carry that to the till for me."

"Of course doll, I imagine your hand is sore anyway. I mean it did punch solid steel. I'm just impressed you didn't cut your hand on my jaw."

"I'm surprised your head didn't burst like a balloon, with all the hot air inside."

"Ah you wound me doll."

They eased into a comfortable silence as they casually walked the aisles to the tills on the other side of the supermarket. Although she could see the odd looks strangers were shooting their way, for a reason Bella herself could not discern, she continued on her way, Paul at her side. If random passersbys cared enough to stare at a girl who could not even recognize them, it seemed to her that she was higher up.

"What do you need all these ingredients for anyways?" Paul asked casually, placing them on the till. Looking down at the pile, composed of an assortment of cans and syrups and spices, she considered his confusion understandable.

"I'm planning on making some pies to bring to the bonfire. I was just going to make one but I remember how ridiculously large you beasts are so I figured the more the merrier." She teased, smirking lightly at him as he clutched his chest at "large".

"How will I survive all these grievous insults?"

"Cash or credit?"

"I'm sure you'll manage." Bella bit back only to be met with Paul's barking laughter resounding despite the large area and frightening the bored store clerk. She joined in with a light chuckle before answering the clerk.

"Cash please."


	8. Isabella Swan: IV

She catches a ride home with Paul, stupidly unprepared to carry her groceries home on her motorcycle. Together they load up the motorcycle into the back of Paul's truck and she crawls into the front seat, groceries in her lap.

Surprisingly his truck is meticulous, clean with a pile of what appears to be spare clothes folded neatly in the back seat. A small dream catcher hangs from his mirror in an almost cliche way, if there wasn't such a _careful_ vibe Bella got from it.

"Do you know where I live?" Bella questioned, realizing it was stupid of her to assume he knew.

"Yeah? Don't you remember?" Paul asked, confused, looking away from the road to properly showcase his confusion.

"No? What am I supposed to remember?"

"Well after Sam carried you out of the woods, we all stopped in the next day to check if you were alright. I thought the Chief would have mentioned it to you." He explained, turning the corner carefully.

Bella was shocked. She had never questioned how she had gotten out of the woods, and to think that these men who she had so recently called steroid addicts to their faces had not only saved her life but cared enough about a stranger to check on their wellbeing.

"I was so out of it, I probably didn't even hear Charlie tell me." Bella excused, her voice low and hesitant. She turned fully in her seat, ignoring the uncomfortable way the seat belt dug into her shoulder. "Thanks for coming to check up on me Paul, that was very sweet of you."

Although Bella was genuine her voice was still hesitant, uncomfortable still with the circumstances regarding his visit. Sensing this, Paul joked, "Well I do my best doll," shooting her a wink.

Bella laughed gratefully as they pulled into her driveway.

"Thanks for driving me home Paul." Bella said as she slid out of the truck before turning back to him. "Do you want to come in? I think I have some muffins left from the other day if you want some."

"THE Bella Swan's legendary muffins? How could I say no?" Paul teased, catching her gently by the elbow as she tripped into the side of his truck.

He stayed the entire time Bella made the pies, tossing jokes and flirty comments beneath the two easily. Talking with Paul was effortless, it came as easily to her as breathing. It was comfortable in a way it had no right to be with the time they have known each other and exciting in its unpredictability. She was sad when Paul said he had something to do before the campfire but quickly chastised herself internally at her dependence. Instead she told him she'd see him later and waited for Embry to pick her up.

* * *

"Em!" Bella called, running out her door to hug her large friend, who picked her up and spun her around.

"Bells! Long time, no see. You ready to go?" Embry asked, gently putting her down onto the grass.

"Yup! Wait no, I have to grab the pies. I felt it would be selfish to just show up and eat your guys food without bringing something myself so I made a few pies to take." Bella explained to the confused Embry who simply chuckled and mussed her hair, laughingly saying "Of course you did Bells".

She ran inside the house to grab the pies, wobbling only twice, a near record for her. When was the last time she had been to La Push? It seemed forever ago that Quil, Embry, Jake and her were working on bikes. Now Embry doesn't talk to Quil or Jake and she had been invited to La Push by Jake's apparent enemy, who she talks to instinctively to. Yet, despite all the changes, she was brimming with excitement, tapping her leg against the floor.

Pulling into the parking before the beach, the excitement was replaced with nerves.

"Are you sure I should come? That guy, Sam, didn't look so excited when I was invited and I wouldn't want to intrude."

"Paul invited you, which means you definitely not intruding. Besides, Sam wants you to hear some of the legends for some reason." Embry comforted her, throwing his arm around her shoulders as they rounded the corner and saw the campfire set up on the beach.

There was the group of boys from before, Sam, Paul and the other one, Jared she thought but wasn't sure as well as a girl she didn't recognize. However, that wasn't all who was there. Billy Black, Jacob's dad, was there as well as Old Quil and Seth Clearwater.

"Em, you didn't tell me the Council leaders would be here! And the tribal legends, those are secret! I should go home, I'm definitely intruding!" Bella protested nervously. Before Embry had a chance to disagree with Bella's logic, Paul turned around and exclaimed her name loudly.

"Bella! About time you got here, any longer and Jared would have ate all the food." Paul teased, nudging the boy beside him. Jared shoved him back and protested, although they were drowned out by Embry's loud chuckles.

"Bella Swan right?" A voice to her right called out. Bella turned to see a stunning Quileute woman whose beauty was, in no way, dimmed by the dramatic scarring to one side of her face. "I'm Emily Young, Sam's fiancee. Why don't we get you some food before these beasts eat it all?" Emily joked, nudging Sam, who nodded at Bella as he moved to join them.

"That sounds fantastic. I actually brought some pies for you guys, where do you want them?" Bella asked, holding up said pies. Overhearing this, Jared whooped and loudly exclaimed "Pies! Awe Bella, I think I'm in love."

Bella laughed as Paul smacked him over the head and Emily lead her to the table where the food is spread out. She served herself some burgers before nearly jumping at the low voice over her shoulder.

"See? You fit in just fine. Now come on, I think Billy's about to start." Paul smirked down at her startled face before leading her to a log to sit down as Billy wheeled across to the opposite side of the fire as everyone else.

It seemed that the entire world quieted as Billy moved his mouth to speak, leaving only the sound of the crackling fire to fill Bella's ears.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning but we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors, shape shifters, that transform into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature. It looked like a man, but it was hard like stone, and cold as warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart, but only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could sees that he would lose. The Third Wife was no magical being, had no special powers, but one...courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe, at the cost of her own life. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains, our worst and most dangerous enemy, the Cold Ones. Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us." (1) Billy finished on that somber note and it felt like a spell was broken and everyone could breathe again.

Inside Bella's mind was reeling. Magic? Shape shifting? Cold Ones? Although she could easily brush the legends off a simply stories, Bella liked to think she wasn't that ignorant. There was truth behind every legend and, after the Cullens, Bella found it hard to think that there weren't other supernatural creatures out there.

"Bella? Doll? Are you alright?" Paul asked her, hands gently on either shoulder, concerned brown eyes staring into her. She felt a rush of _something_ at his concern and simply shook her head.

"Paul can I ask you a question? Even if you think it's ridiculously stupid?" Bella asked carefully and smiled as Paul nodded seriously and offered his hand to pull her up.

"Of course doll. Let's get away from the fire though, get a bit more privacy." Bella nodded and let Paul gently lead her by the hand away from the fire, farther than she thought was necessary but she didn't complain. If she wasn't so wrapped up in her own racing thoughts she would have noticed the way the tribes eyes knowingly followed her and Paul, watching with careful eyes. However, she _was_ to entrapped in her mind that she barely noticed the abrupt stop as they were far enough away for Paul and she stumbled into his chest.

"You okay doll? What's your question?" Paul was still uncharacteristically gentle, with a serious tone that didn't go unnoticed by Bella.

"I know this will sound stupid, but the legends… could they be true? Are you a shape-shifter?"

* * *

(1)- What Billy say was from the eclipse script with only minuscule changes, in other words, not mine. 

A/N Sorry for the wait, I knew what I wanted to happen but didn't know how to word it. Adding in finals and vacationing, this has been a long time coming. Once again, sorry for the wait and hope you enjoy. Constructive criticism is always welcome, tell me what you think!


	9. Paul Lahote: II

Chapter 8:

A/N: Hey guys! I just wanted to address a complaint I had received just in case a few other people have the same one and simply haven't voiced it. Yes, this will be a Paul/Bella story and NOT a Jacob/Bella story. I'm sorry I didn't have it tagged but I was waiting for some actual interaction and simply forgot. That being said, I thought I made it very clear through Bella's thoughts and actions that she had absolutely no interest in Jacob beyond friendship, however if it was unclear I apologize and have fixed the tags.

It was also voiced that it seems Bella has no issues going behind Jacob's back to hang out with Embry. While this is true, I believe Bella can hang out with whoever she wants and really shouldn't take one side when she hasn't heard the whole story. I tried to establish earlier on that she was just as much Embry's friend as she was Jacob's. That being said I understand your concern.

Sorry for the little rant there but I just wanted to clear up any misunderstandings or confusions in the way I wrote things. Thanks for the constructive criticism, it really makes me look back at my writing and wonder why I chose to write it that specific way and whether I ought to fix it! :)

Onto the story!

" _I know this will sound stupid, but the legends… could they be true? Are you a shape-shifter?"  
_ "Smart girl." Paul complimented, watching carefully as he confirmed Bella's suspicious. He smiled lightly as his words sunk in and her eyes widened. He was impressed though, when Bella only asked, "And the Cold Ones? They're vampires right?"

"Right. I guess they were right about you knowing what the Cullens were. The Cullen's- or any vampire really- are the reason we change." Paul elaborated, frowning slightly as the mention of the Cullens brought a deep sadness to Bella's eyes.

Bella nodded slowly to that before asking, "So what, you change to protect the tribe? Like in the legends?"

Paul smiled down at her, Bella was smarter than most people believed, clever and quick to catch on.

"Exactly like the legends. We have a treaty with the Cullens where they can't cross onto reservation land but our bodies don't understand the words, they just realize that our enemies are nearby and the tribe needs to be defended. It wasn't until the leeches came back that we started shifting. Sam was the first, that's why we all listen to him, because of his experience he makes a good Alpha. I shifted next, then Jared and Embry." Paul tried to be slow when he explained because, although she had known the Cullen's dirty secret, didn't mean this would be easy for Bella to swallow.

"Embry wanted to tell you as soon as he shifted but Sam forbade it, forbade any of us telling anyone. It puts the people we tell in danger but you, you were a special circumstance. That's why you were invited tonight, besides the fact that everybody wanted to meet you. I thought it might be easier if you worked it out on your own, that you were more likely to believe me this way." Bella had drawn her arms to her body unconsciously as Paul gently tried to explain it, stumbling over his words more than he meant to in a rushed effort to redeem his imagined fault. She glanced back up at him, brown eyes flooded with confusion but, thankfully, no fear. He felt vulnerable laying his tribe's secrets before her like this, vulnerable in a way that he had never felt, not even when he first changed from man to beast.

Bella smiled at him, shakily at first but then again, with returned vigor. "Thank you for trying to make this an easier pill to swallow. After the Cullen's I should have assumed there were other beings out there but damn- shapeshifters." Her eyes were wide and awed as her hands slowly unwrapped themselves from her arms. Although she didn't look frightened she still looked kind of shaken and Paul knew tonight wouldn't be the night to tell her about the imprint, not when such a huge bombshell was dropped on her, exploding her normal, post-Cullen world.

"Is that why you guys are so freaking massive? You guys shape shift into Godzilla or something?" She asked loudly, suddenly, whipping around. She was joking, or mostly joking, and Paul couldn't contain his loud, deep chuckle.

"I'm a tad offended you don't think I'm naturally this handsome and ripped." Paul teased as Bella scoffed in return. Smiling in a manner that was very much not shy thank-you-very-much, Paul asked lightly, "Wanna see?"

"Not if you turn into a fucking dinosaur." Pause. "Please."

"Well when you ask so prettily how am I supposed to deny you doll?"

"Oh fuck off Paul."

"Darling, such a vulgar mouth!" He raised an offended hand to his chest in an exaggerated gesture and was rewarded with the same light chuckle that accompanied her own words. Moving his hand down he tugged his shirt over his head ead and was about to throw off his sandals when Bella's shocked voice interrupted his actions.

"What the hell are you doing?" Her eyes were wide and her pale face was tinged with the the prettiest red Paul had ever seen in his life. Sunsets, he thought, wouldn't be that vibrant, as he watched her eyes slowly roam over his chest. With such panicked words Paul expected her to flush and look away when his eyes met hers but Bella simply smirked at him, having regained her composure. This was the same Bella he had seen a glimpse of on the cliff, an unapologetic girl who didn't take shit from anyone, let alone Paul, and knew what she wanted.

Paul wiggled his eyebrows at her before answering "Your clothes don't transform with you doll."

"Then how are you supposed to shift back?"

"You can just head back to the fire and I'll grab the spare clothes out of my truck when you're done."

A nod. Paul took a steady breath before shifting. It was like molten lava running along his spine, burning him with a slow fire across his entire body, and a cool stream flowing through his veins, the sound of rapids blocking everything out. It was instantaneous, too quick to be painful but, in that second, Paul will swear he feels everything. He knew the others, Sam especially, consider being a wolf a curse but how can Paul feel that way when everything as a wolf feels _right?_ His bones sing as they are reshaped and molded into a different predator, his actions fluid and breathe stable in a way they never were as a human. This, to Paul, is what being a Quileute means, what the ancestors intended for him. To be a protector, free among the woods and lands and beaches his people have wandered for generations, whose blood have watered the soil that his paws sink into, whose magic runs through his veins. This is what allows him to defend his people, but also what he would give his life for, this brotherhood forged by fur and fate.

An awed gasp brings him out of his thoughts, and his head lifts to look up at Bella.

"A wolf." The tone is hard to place but there is no denial that the words are fond as she sinks to her knees to look him in the eye. "You're beautiful Paul, seriously."

Her hands sink into his fur and they settle there before, hesitantly, drawing them back.

"We should probably head back to the campfire." She rises, brushing dirt off her jeans, and Paul rises with her. As she turns to walk back she looks back over her shoulder and smiles quickly at him, lighting bright, "Thank you Paul".

His blood hummed in his chest as he walked back to his truck, the awe in her eyes shining like gold and encompassing his entire mind. Behind his heart, the warmth grew.


	10. Message from the Author

I will admit that I am very upset with my last chapter upon review. Bella's reactions are inconsistent and, overall, I am simply unhappy with the way it was written. I have been unable to fix in because of school but I will redo the chapter as soon as I can. I'm sorry for the inconvenience and hope to come back with a better, more consistent chapter!


End file.
